Once Upon A Pea
by CreepyFan
Summary: This is my take on "The Princess and the Pea". I hope you like it. Please R&R
1. Meeting Farris

**Once Upon a Pea**

Narrator:

Once upon a time, there lived a queen who had a son, Prince Farris. There was also her jealous cousin, Marine, who wanted the throne all to herself. Now, you see, the prince was in need of a wife, a princess that is, but if he married, Marine would lose her chance of gaining power over the whole kingdom. So, in order to slow down time, she talked the queen into testing every princess who came to the castle and would always give them difficult questions. Sometime, the questions were impossible to answer or had no answer at all! Marine was determined to remove the queen and take the crown for her own, but soon one girl will come and answer all the questions correctly . . .

(In the middle of a mighty kingdom stand a giant castle and in the courtyards, Prince Farris was practicing his sword fighting skills with a dummy, pretending that it's actually real.)

Farris:

Ah-ha! Take that, you swine. Ha! Ha! You are no match for me! On Guard! (His sword gets stuck on the dummy's head, which is a bucket with a face drawn on it. He cant' get it out) Oh come on now. (Grunts) I pretty it will be more comfortable with my sword out.

(He pulls as hard as he could. Soon, the bucket flies off the sword.)

Farris:

Ah. Much better.

(Then, the Queen comings walking outside, looking for her son.)

Queen:

Farris! Farris, dear! (All of a sudden, the bucket come flying at her. Luckily, it misses her.) Oh!

(Farris turns out to the queen and runs to her.)

Farris:

Mother! I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to-

Queen:

Farris, Farris. It's fine. You're forgiven. But I thought you were out here to practice your fencing. Not beheading manikins. (Hands him the bucket)

(He gives her a grin and sets the bucket down.)

Farris:

Did you need something, Mother?

Queen:

You were late for our meeting this morning about our upcoming ball this week. (Farris shows a face which proves that he forgot their meeting.) Oh. I'm precious little boy is turning 21 and growing up so fast.

Farris:

Mother.

Queen:

I'm sorry, but that's why we mustn't waste any time when we have so many things to get done.

Farris:

Right.

(He turns away looking depressed. The Queen notices it.)

Queen:

Why, Farris. What's wrong?

Farris:

Nothing, it just . . . I'm turning 21 soon and . . . not married. I mean, how would I know what's important around or take charge of anything if I'm not even king yet?

Queen:

(Sighs) Farris, come walk with me. (They start to walk back inside.) My boy, as queen, I understand what you are going through. Even your father understood it as well. Since you are still a prince, you still have much to learn and there's always time to find a princess suitable for you.

Farris:

I miss him, dearly. I wish he was here now. Especially now, when I still don't have a bride.

Queen:

Oh, Farris. I miss him too, but always remember that he is with you and he is very proud of you. (Lifts up his head) And so am I.

(He lets out a smile as they hug.)

Farris:

Thank you, mother.

Queen:

Besides, we should let the bride searching to your dear aunt-

Maria:

Good Morning! Oh, dear cousin of mine!

Queen:

Good Morning, Marine. Beautiful day, isn't it.

Marine:

Oh, it's always beautiful when I'm around. (Laughs) Oh, I'm just teasing you.

Farris:

You seem to be happy, Auntie.

Marine:

Oh, I'm always happy whenever I see my (Baby talk and pinches his cheek) sweetest, most adorable nephew in the whole world!

Farris:

Auntie, I'm your only nephew.

Marine:

And let's keep it that, shall we? (Laughing) No offence, Libby. (Walks away.)

Queen:

Oh, by the way, how is the princess searching coming along?

(Marine stops in her tracks and thinks quickly. She turns with a frown.)

Marine:

Oh, I'm sorry, your highness, but (Sighs) I'm afraid I haven't received any requests for a bride.

Queen:

Oh. Well, keep up the search. I'm sure you'll come through.

Marine:

Of course. Have I ever let you down? (Smiles and walks away)

Farris:

I knew she was going to say that. I thought that last girl she found was a great choice.

Queen:

Well, unfortunately, Marine didn't approve her.

Farris:

Why must we always test each princess that comes to the castle?

Queen:

Your aunt thought it was a wise thing to do. We just want what is best for you. One day, I'll be gone and I just what to know that my son has someone who loves him and cares for him always. Who knows, maybe at the ball, a special girl may come on by. Only faith may say.

(He gave it a thought)

Farris:

You're right, Mother. I should rely on faith . . . Oh! And Aunt Marine too.

Queen:

(Chuckles) Of course. And don't forget, she cares about you very much.

(Meanwhile, in Marine's suite . . .)

Marine:

I honestly don't care for that boy what so ever. And I absolutely despise the queen. (Looks around) Jasper! Where's my tea?

(Suddenly, a ferret, Jasper, opens the door and pushes in a white cart. Because of his small size, he is having difficultly pushing it in. Oh, and he's Scottish too.)

Jasper:

(Scottish accent) Coming, miss. (Grunts)

(Finally, the cart gets to Marine. Jasper pours her a cup.)

Jasper:

Ay, they don't make carts as light as they use to be.

Marine:

I just can't believe that she ruling. (Scoffs) What a weak soul. She doesn't even know how to-

Jasper:

One cube or two?

Marine:

Two cubes will do- She doesn't even know how to rule properly! And once her son finds a princess, it'll be even harder to remove that-

Jasper:

Cream or no cream?

Marine:

Oh! Just give it to me! (Snatches the cup and takes a sip.) Oh, Jasper. If only your little head would understand what I deal with every day.

Jasper:

(To himself) Oh, trust me. I think I do.

Marine:

What was that, Jasper?

Jasper:

Nothing.

Marine:

I'm surprised how many princesses what to marry that boy. But I manage to drive them away by simple asking them silly questions. There was even a time I asked "What was the middle name of the daughter-in-law of the best friend of the blacksmith who forged the sword that killed the Beast?"

Jasper:

Uh . . . Iva?

Marine:

Oh, I don't know. I just made it up. (Laughs, Clears her throat) But I being serious here, Jasper. I mustn't let a single princess, not even a peasant girl, come close to the prince. If I do . . . Oh why am I so worried? That boy will never learn to love, there's not even one girl who hasn't or will get him . . . not before I do. (Laughs Wickedly)

Jasper:

(Laughs) Whoa. Ah! (Not watching his step, he falls off the cart) I'm okay.


	2. Meeting Meghan

**Once Upon a Pea**

**Chapter 1**

(**Sorry it's been a while, but I'm back. Here's another chapter.**)

(Now in another kingdom far, far away from the prince, there lived a girl, a princess that is. Her name is Meghan and she is rather a smart and an intelligent young lady with beautiful blonde with hazelnut eyes. She is studying in her library with a lot of books stacking around her. Then her father, the king, comes in.)

King:

Meghan, my dear!

Meghan:

Oh! Good Morning, Father!

King:

Yes, a good morning it is. I was hoping to find you in here as always.

Meghan:

Yep. You can always find me here.

King:

You really enjoy being in the library all day.

Meghan:

I know, it's like another world. There's always a book that opens a new door to a new and wonderful place. Like this one. (Picks up a book) It's about all different kinds of birds. And this one is about the stars.

King:

(Chuckles) You're so like your mother: Always wanting to learn something new every day.

(Meghan then frowns)

Meghan:

Oh, yes. She'd loved books as much as I do. (Sighs) I miss her.

King:

Oh, Meghan. (Hugs her) I miss her as well, but I'm here and I'll always be. (Meghan smiles) I hope you didn't forget our little father and daughter sea trip.

Meghan:

Oh, no! Heavens no. I would never forget our trip. Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this. I can't wait.

King:

Well, the sooner we finish packing, the sooner we leave for the boat. Come along, dearie.

(The exit out of the library together.)

(Later, Meghan is in her room packing her bags with clothes, dresses, accessories and books.)

(Knocking from the Door)

Meghan:

Come in!

(The king enters the room with a smile on his face.)

King:

Are you almost ready to leave?

Meghan:

Almost, just a couple more things.

(The king notices the number of books she has packed in her suitcase and makes a concerned look. He walks over to the bed.)

King:

My, that's . . . quite a lot of books you are packing there.

(She looks at the book and back at her father.)

Meghan:

Well I . . . I-I figured that I have plenty to read during the trip.

King:

(Sighs) Meghan, don't you feel like you sometimes get . . . carried away with all this knowledge?

Meghan:

Is that a bad thing?

King:

Well not really, but don't you think that maybe you should be thinking of something else besides books?

Meghan:

I promise I'll spend time with you on the trip.

King:

Oh, I know you will, but . . .

Meghan:

(Smiles) But what, Father?

King:

Well, I was thinking that maybe you share your love for discovery and intelligents with someone special. Perhaps . . . a spouse?

Meghan:

(Sighs) Father, I don't think I'm ready for that.

King:

Oh, come now. Why do you say that?

Meghan:

Well, it's . . . getting married. And that's a pretty big step.

King:

Why, Meghan, my dear. You're a princess and you have to marry a prince someday.

Meghan:

I know I do, but I don't want to do it now.

King:

Of course, not during our trip.

(Meghan giggles)

Meghan:

Yes, Father.

King:

Well, maybe you'll change your mind about the whole thing once you see the lucky man.

Meghan:

Father!

King:

I'm just joking. (Checking his pocket watch) Oh, we better get going. Meet me in the throne room in half an hour so we may leave for the docks.

Meghan:

Yes, Father (Kiss his cheek)

King:

That's my girl.

(He leaves the room and calls for his servants to help with their luggage.)

King:

Please sent me some servants to help with my daughter's bags!

(She packs the last of her things in her suitcase and closes it. She spots a picture of her mother and grabs it. Her mother is as beautiful as her; Meghan smiles as she puts the photo in her purse.)

(Later that afternoon, the king and the princess are on a huge ship at the docks where everyone is waving and cheering for their departure. The king raises his hand so he may speak to the crowd.)

King:

Please if I may! I want to thank you all for your generous support as me and my daughter journey out into the world! I assure you that we will be back in a week to this loving kingdom. In the meantime, I want to spend every minute with my dear Meghan. Now, off we go!

(Crowd Cheers)

(Soon, the bridge from the boat to the dock is removed, the anchor is lifted out of the water and the sails are released. The ship makes its way out into the sea. Meghan looks back at the kingdom she is leaving behind for a grand adventure.)


End file.
